


Twilight (AU)

by Kelp_at_sea



Series: Twilight AU (Waverly) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelp_at_sea/pseuds/Kelp_at_sea
Summary: But dying in the place of someone I love...Seems like a good way to go.So, I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home.





	Twilight (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I'm in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (x)

I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. 

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and they looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. 

I knew that if I never felt, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. 

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as they sauntered forward to kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post the Preface to show my commitment. I am well aware that its the carbon copy of the story. I just need to get this started.


End file.
